


Nights Of National City The Tales Part 1

by ElSun



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: In National City love is for the birds but someone new has just moved in and feeling are sprouting.





	1. Chapter 1

When the rain began to drip slowly from the sky, Superirl lifted up and flew around the first droplets. But then the line of rain began to stream and she was caught in the storm. She new this was part of nature and decided to just go on. However when she noticed the light in the distance at Luthor Corp she figured she could just wait it out on Lena's balcony.  
When she arrived she heard the faint sound of two heartbeats.   
"Mother you know with everything that has happened you still on't trust her?"  
"Lena listen to me she isn't what she seems."  
"She's an alien. That's obvious. "  
"They don't always look like us."  
"Yes well if you going to see things in that light, then maybe it is better you don't spill the beans about us being these peoples ideas of wherewolves."  
"LENA." She growled as her eyes went an almost blue-white color.  
"Careful you are showing."  
"What do I need you to do is not get to close."  
"Mom please, I know how to relax and be normal."  
"Thats just my point we are not normal. Not for these people. You know I want you to be happy."  
"You caused this."  
"Yes I did. Your father made you and I kept you. Its what I do. but you are part of my pack now and I expect you to do as I say." Lillian had heard the alien outside and left she was at the elevators and knew she would have to let the two find there way. Shaking her head she tried to clear her thoughts.  
A tap at the window and Lena looked up to notice the blonde hero on her balcony.  
"Hey."  
"Hi."  
"You are all wet, come in can I get you a towel?"  
"If you aren't opposed to me using your window?"  
"Window?'  
"Yes."  
"Uhm no please...."  
Supergirl looked at her reflection then her eyes began to glow white as she controlled the laser like like light from her eyes she bounced the light off the window pane as it steamed her dry. Lena suppressed her chuckle she couldn't help herselfthis was brilliant, but suprisngly it was adorble. Lena was caught for a moment, as Supergirl moved closer as she realized something was wrong.  
"Are you alright ?"  
"Yes. I mean I'm not sure. Uhm I'm sorry I have to get back to work."  
"I'm sorry I should be going.' Supergrl was concerned but she seemed fine now. The rain had stopped and she lifted off the balcony and back into the night. The sounds of sirens in the distance caught her attention, she could hear the ploice blotter and realized this was Maggie's thing so she just kept flying. Somehow she was headed towards Catco. The lights were off. This was a warning she flew in.  
"Miss. Grant are you alright?"  
As she walked into her office she saw her alseep on the sofa.  
She stopped long enough to get caught by security. Who woke her. Cat was always meaner when she was disturbed.  
"I'm sorry Miss. Grant I was held up on another call, if you would like to reschedule."  
"No Supergirl, it's and your name is... Insert here.."  
"I'll contiue my rounds..."  
The silence as the two stood motionless for a few moments. Cat was nervous as she wondered what the young alien could see. She tried to move thru towards the light and ended up crashing into the moutian of a hard body as Supergirl caught her they where so close that Cat noticed there was no intake of breathe or a heartbeat. Just her .  
"Are you alright?"  
Cat was stunned it was if she was speaking in between her ears. She nodded weakly as they parted.  
"Well I will I didn't mean to wake you?"  
'No I mean it's fine. If you want we can talk..."  
"I would like that but..."  
"We aren't really alone here. Why don't you visit sometime if I'm home.'  
"I.. thank you. " She smiled as if she was just hit by the sun. She walked towards the balcony jumped up and layed out. As she floated away.  
Lilian Luthor had just made her way into the building. When she was stopped by movers in her way. She was stopped in her tracks when she heard the doors open as she air changed directions her head shot towards the door.  
She suddenly was looking down as her eyes caught sight of the steel toe boots a fitted pair of jeans a t shirt and leather jacket and the cutest red glasses she'd ever seen she was grinning like the proverbial wolf...  
"Ah, Mrs. Luthor. I'm sorry I'm Antonia Steel."  
TBC.....


	2. Let's Begin With A Kiss... Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Steel is moving in to National City...

The evening suddenly began to look up. Lillian extended her hand at the amazing individual now standing in front of her. Tony supressed the smile as she began to gaze into the eyes before her.  
"Please call me Lillian..."  
"Well Lillian this is a pleasure and I prefer Tony."  
"Alright Tony." Lillian was aware of the horde of movers, which really had no place in her building.  
"Well once I send these guys on there way, maybe you could join me for dinner?"  
"That would be nice."  
"Excuse me.: She headed the movers outside signing her bill she made her way to the lobby. Lillian had never waited for anyone yet right now she wanted to have dinner and see were the evening went.  
"Well now how about that meal?"  
"Well yes." The two walked to the elevator as Lillian entered her security card the lights to the penthouse blinked on. Tony was next door. She wasn't sure how this was going to progress but she was not what she seemed.  
When the doors parted they walked to the other door marked PH2. As she reached for her key. She opened the door to what Lillian could only describe if she had any girlfriends. Was dark, gothic and entirely romantic. The furniture was cherry wood which had been polished to a gleam, it was slick and very old world. The light bulbs had been changed to a dark ambient which was tinged in hues of black and blue. Yet there was still a few with actual lights. She wanted to see the bedroom but stalled herself on a tour.  
"Well please make your self at home. Unless you would like to sit in the kitchen as I cook."  
"You cook?'  
"I did go to Chef school, I spend most of my time designing cover art."  
"Really?"  
"No. Well the Chef part is true. However the rest is just boring I started a computer dot.com in my youth. Then followed up with the usual backpacking thru the world. Now I'm restless again and decided on this place. How about you?"  
"I'm actually a doctor. Marring into Luthor empire did further my research in medicine. With my husbands passing and my son's incarceration. I have been trying to hold onto the rest of my children. I have two daughters Tess and Lena. and my youngest son Clark. He's adopted but he has mind that rivals mine and his older brother Lex."  
Tony smiled she had always wanted siblings. She walked into the kitchen with Lillian on her heels she took a seat as she began fishing around for things. Looking over to her she decided on something new.  
"I must say I am sorry to hear about your husbands passing. As for your son that is really just horrible. I know this Superman stuff is amazing I'm just not sure how to feel on the whole subject. I am however not against the idea of a Supergirl, however somehow I don't see how this helps any guy for procreaton. So maybe thats not true either."  
"Well I have my own distaste for Superman. Not just for Lex. Part of me wonders if something may have attached itself to him. I can't get a blood sample from him so I'm twisitng my wheels. However I do find other things to keep me busy."  
"Really something. Like a parasite?"  
"Yes."  
"Fascinating. I dabble a little in molecular science."  
"Really?"  
"Yes before the internet I read frequently. Frankienstein is one of my favorites." She grabbed an onion from the icebox, as she put the knife and cutting board on the Island. Lillian watched as she chopped the vegetable. Putting it in a skillet she began to saute it. The aroma filling the space. As she grabbed some pork she sliced it and put it in the skillet. Then she reached for some seasoning a lemon and a couple plums. As she juiced the lemon she did the same to the plum. Then she added the spices into a bowl. Whisking it up she poured the mixture over the meat. Then she let it simmer. As she cooked some rice.  
Lillian's head was swimming the scent was filling the kitchen and her lungs. She couldn't beleive this person was seducing her with food. Lionel had personel chefs and they never could tempt her. Now she was curious what she might serve with such an amazing entree. Tony walked over to the wall as she opened the panel. Lillian caught sight of wine racks. She reached in and pulled out one.  
"This is a rare vintage I picked it up on one of my travels. It's a blend of white grape and green grapes."  
"interesting." Lillian was really intrguied a few minutes later they were eating. The moment she was done she began to rave which wasn't in her nature truly. Tony was enjoying the company she very rarely ever let anyone in. This was just a very good evening in National City.....  
TBc....


	3. This Is always The Right Time....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is one way to skin a Cat but Lillian Luthor is no cat....

The rain shower seemed to bring the night blooming Jasmine to life a sweet scent was flowing thru the city. This new aroma was not unnnoticed by all who happened to have a window open. At this very moment Cat Grant had just walked into her home she knew the hour was late and she really should retire for the evening but that scent had her head spinning. She opened every window and as the aroma lulled her in she was in a state of whismy. She happened to look up when she saw a shadow move.  
"Hello?" The voice was a little embarressed and yet also shy. She smiled as she greeted her new visitor.  
"Supergirl, this is a nice surprise. Why don't you come in for a moment." She seemed to be on the prowl. Supergirl walked in she didn't scan her home for a moment she was normal. She stood until Cat pulled her over to the sofa. Both sat down as they tried not to stare at the other. The scene seemed so much like a first meeting.  
"Well is this visit an interview? or are you...." Supergirl snapped back to reality this still was Cat Grant the Queen of all Media.  
'I... well to be honest Miss. Grant.... I just wanted to know a little about you?"  
"Me? My life is spred thru every media outlet everywhere. What would you like to know?' Cat seemed concerned that for a moment this was the dangerous version of her brain franchise.  
'I'm not evil. I'm sorry this was a bad idea." She was getting ready to stand when the proverbial light went off for Cat Grant. When she was under red-kryptonite. She had a crush this wasn't ego, Cat grant had garned the effection of the most powerful girl on the planet.  
"Wait... I think this I understand. Are you asking me about my personal?"  
"Yes..."  
"My...My...my.. Ok it'ss fluff not one word was true Adam, my ex-husbands I payed for it all. Yes it's wrong but something isn't right in the world and for some reason people are beleiving this. I need your help. Yes I would like to go out with you but I think we are being invaded by something."  
"I.. haven't been in your world that long but I do notice there is something wrong with your male."  
"Ok. What was your world like?"  
"We all look the same only the "area' is different."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Tony and Lillian had left the kitchen and were now lounging in the living room. Tony had smirked a little to herself as she watched the langorious brunette begin to relax.  
'Is there anything you would like to do?"  
"Hmm."  
"We could listen to some music, or watch something or dare I say I might actual have a board game around here." She noticed something in her eyes and for a split second she was aroused. That never happened, which wasn't that she wasn't a being in nature just the right person had never graced her pressence.  
'You know I haven't watched a movie in a long time. Is this turning into a date?" Lillian was almost speechless which in her world wasn't often. Tony was up and over to her bookcase she opened it and there was a library of titles.  
'Well it depeneds on your taste I have horror my personel pleasure. Romantic comedy, Chick-flick, Film Noir and the classics."  
"Classic's?"  
"Yes the Golden age of Hollywod?'  
"I see you aren't familiar with The Gone With The Wind, To Catch A Theif, Philadelphia Story,High Society The Birds and Psycho which the ending is still one of the most unexpected."  
"I'm wow this.." Why don't you read the blurb on the case. I'll go pop some popcorn.."  
TBC...


	4. The Night She made you go Hmmm....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Kara are speaking on a Universal scale. While Lillian and Tony are finding dinner and a movie is more fun when you aren't alone.

For the longest time Cat had known what she knew wasn't true. All her life something wasn't right as if she had stepped into an Outer Limits/Twilight Zone marathon which she hated she even had to reference this as an actual moment in her story. Kara wasn't sure of what she actually would do with this information. However she knew Clark was tempted to not play nice. He knew something was wrong the entire time as he was the only male from Krypton why did the rest of the Earth people look kinda like him?  
Kara was sure this was going to be an interesting conversation.  
"Well now that I think about it your cousin dose look more Earth bound?"  
"Well Lord Kal-El is half earthling. His wife on the other hand is a Kryptonian Lady."  
"Wait his wife?"  
"Yes. As it turns out his father and the council had many plans for young Kal. He was kidbapped many years before the destruction of their world. I am not technically Kryptonian. My world is very different. I was the last hope to find my cousin. I was given a device that would alert me of his pressence. Like on Kyrpton it would glow if he was present. My uncle was a genius when it came to his son. However like all Father's he was lost without him too."  
"You are telling me that The Man of Steel is mortal?"  
"Oh no that isn't possible. Kryptonian genetics are stronger than the Earth girl. Which in his parents case he is much like a pure-blood Kryptonian. However this comes with a different range of powers setting him apart from the rest."  
"So you are saying that the mother can cause a different child?"  
"Yes which is a bad thing depending on the mother the children can be a nightmare. Emotions can cause for a very volatile child with powers that can have no limit. However at this moment we should be alright."  
"So what is she like?"  
"Lady Zara is Kryptonian she has her her own problems like everybody else. I would imagine this is very different living in a world your own husband can't recall. Customs he has no idea about. Then the fact he is part earthling, not to mention the whole girls tend to like him part so maybe she would like to meet some people who would like to get to know her. I mean it's not easy being left out when this wasn't there fault."  
"I just never thought..." Cat's mind was spinning who was his mother Kara could clearly see she was going after a story.  
"Oh No, now you know what they've done."  
"You want me to use the company to help the world."  
"I knew you would get it."  
"So they think...."  
"Yes. Let's plot as you say."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The smell of buttery popcorn and salt caused Lillian to turn as Tony sat back down. She placed the large bowl on the table. The younger lady scooped up a handful as she placed a kernel in her mouth she could see the gold gleam in Lillian's eyes.  
"Have you found anything yet?"  
"I'm debating."  
"Ahhh, well we do have a ll night if you don't have any other plans."  
"Well then I guess this is going to be a long evening."  
"A pleasure." They locked eyes and for a moment she swore she heard a low growl. As the movie began Tony was quite she never did ruin a movie. Lillian began to relax and by the half of the movie she was layed out over Tony who found this quite soothing. The two watched the first film as the credits rolled Lillian was moved.  
"By your silence, I'm encouraged this was good a choice?"  
"Yes. and I loved it."  
"Great would you like to watch another one if it's too late may we can do this again any night you are available."  
"I would like that." She said as she sat up. Tony smiled She walked her to the door.   
"Goodnight Lillian."  
"Goodnight Tony." Tony waited till her door closed before she shut her's.   
TBC....


End file.
